Space.null
Note: This is my first creepy-pasta I have ever written. Please no hate while reading. Note 2:Please don't edit it unless you see a spelling, or capital error. Don't Add-on to my story unless I give you permission. Wednesday, December 21st, 2016 Today the 1.11.2 update came out. I remember being so excited and basically running to my desktop when the update was released. I used to be a long time Minecraft player until I dropped out from no time and basically being bored. Some people drop out of Minecraft, as if it was a game. Haha! It is. I dunno. Anyways. I logged onto my Minecraft P.C. account and smiled greatly. I made a new, single-player world, set it to survival then created the world. Everything was normal for a while. I got wood, built a tiny house to protect me from creepers, spiders, etc. I got a wood pickaxe and head out into a cave I found. It was... odd. There was a few diamond ores but I didn't question it. It was a brand new update to me after all. I tried to mine it with my wood pickaxe. I totally forgot it wouldn't work. It broke but... something popped out of the diamonds. It wasn't a item but a block. The block was completely black with star like dots spread out. I tried to hit it but it just made it a bit bigger. I got worried for my Minecraft account, and world. I could always just leave but then I wouldn't figure out what had happened. I ignored the diamond ores, sadly, and went on to mine. First I got cobble, and made a cobble pickaxe. I kept mining until I literally got down to bedrock level. I was proud of myself and I checked my Inventory. Gold, Cobble, Iron, Coal, Food, Pickaxe, Wood sword, and a Wood shovel, or spade. I smiled with the pride I had for how good I was doing. I closed up my inventory and went back up. I got to where the diamond ores where and gasped as it grew bigger like a virus. I took out a cobble and threw it onto the "blocks". It fell through and kept falling. Eventually I saw it break into grey, potion-like, particles. It started to make a big hole where I couldn't go back to the Land. I pressed Esc. And tried to leave the game. ... Hm. You shouldn't try or you might die. I was shocked that I couldn't leave my own game. I gathered all my courage and bravery and pressed "T". I began to type to this mysterious figure. Who are you and what is the quickest way I have leave? My name. It is 01010110 01101001 01110010 01110101 01110011. Just call me Null. Can you please let me go?! Sorry. I cannot until I give them what they want. My creators want accounts to delete. My main purpose is to delete and kill players. People are viruses. A black figure appeared in-front of me. All black, some dark red spots on his arms, and chest. I widened my eyes with fear. I had so many questions that probably were not going to be answered. I tried to punch him. He punched back. I was hit back and my screen went black for a minute. My screen went back to normal but I was in a world where it was made up of those weird, virus-like, blocks. Welcome to Space.null. A place that is MY playground. My speakers made a static noise and I heard a ring. Like a dog, whistle, but louder and worse. I muted my speakers and turned on my microphone. "You are a jerk." Call me what you want. I jumped back with fear, tears filling my eyes from that same fear. I got some black tape and put it on my webcam and smirked. Pretty smart. "I try." I got a idea and turned off my mic, leaving the black tape on my webcam and chuckled. I left my computer. If I left them there for a while, then he would HAVE to let me quit. Right? I went with my parents. They saw the tears in my eyes and hugged me. "Whats wrong Nick?" They asked. "A virus like being was on Minecraft... Don't worry. I'm fine now..." I spent some time with my family, ate dinner, and fell asleep on the couch... ... I heard a strange sound, I slowly opened my eyes. It was... Null on my Television. He placed down a sign reading. "I can still get to you. I can still hack everything. You are still weak." A light red smile appeared on his Minecraft-body. Impossible but I guess I shouldn't question the living virus. The smile grew as the same dark red color on his body fell out of his mouth like blood. I pressed record. After a minute the Space.null filled the screen. After that a bunch of binary code filled the screen. The Television turned off. I had the whole thing recorded. I looked at the recording. The title was "01010011 01100001 01110110 01100101." and the Image was just binary code too. I sighed, and fell asleep on the couch like nothing happened. Thursday, December 22nd, 2016 In the morning I showed it to my parents. They didn't believe me but they called the police to make me feel safe. The Cops reported there was a murder of a Mojang employee at this house. Nobody believed in ghosts but now, we definitely do. Shortly, we moved shortly after that. I've had a normal life ever since. I am happy its over... I was sad to leave my friends but anything to get away from that... DEMON. Time to live a new life, new place, no ghosts. THE END Category:Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Null Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Mojang Category:Death Category:Cliche